leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nami/Trivia
General * Nami's backstory resembles 's. * references the motion of the very tides she can command. * When playing Nami and typing 'hat' in the store search bar the result displayed will be , referencing . Lore * belongs to the Vastaya race and tribe known as the Marai, possibly from Latin mare ('sea'). They are the Vastaya inhabitants of the Guardian's Sea, near the coastline of Mount Targon. Development * Nami was originally going to be named 'Romlariel' (after Trevor 'Classick' Romleski's last name) Zileas reveals potential name ** "Nami" (波, なみ; na̠mi) means " ," in Japanese. * Nami and the Marai were inspired by the . * While on the PBE Nami's abilities (except ) were called differently.11/19 PBE Patch: Nami and item changes ** ** ** ** * When Nami dances she uses her staff Quotes ; * and references all life theoretically coming from the ocean. * references a perfume component called which comes from the 's digestive system. ** In short that's what Nami thinks of whale puke when smelling perfume. * Nami and share the quote . * Nami and are the only two champions to speak a word while laughing. ; * She has special quotes in the Brazilian localization. ** ("From the fountain to your death") ** ("Flood!") ** "Isso é brincadeira de " ("This is lambari's play") ** "Eles não passam de " ("They are nothing but trairas") ** "Não desafie a natureza" ("Do not force nature") ** Her joke mentions and the sharks are replaced by piranhas. ** "Ugh, bafo de piranha" ("Eww, piranha breath") *** She also references throughout some others. **** "Sua chama será apagada" ("Your flame will be extinguished") **** "O rio sumirá com eles" ("The river will sweep them away") **** "Renascida sob o luar" ("Reborn under moonlight") **** "Quem você vê no espelho?" ("Who do you see in the mirror?") **** "Um rio não muda o seu sentido" ("A river does not change its path") **** "Chegue mais perto" ("Come closer") **** "Minha inocência foi minha ruína" ("My innocence was my ruin") Skins ; * Her eyes are orange-yellow but pinkish-red in-game. * Her helmet is black but purple in-game. ; * She references the , 錦鯉 nishikigoi; in contrast to any carp, simply koi. ** The sharks from her joke are replaced by these. *** Her animations imitates them (except 's) * Coincidentally, koi is also the kun-yomi reading of 恋 "love"; ** This might be referencing her Support nature and/or her great love for her people that she braved the depths so they wouldn't claim them. ; * She references well-known water spirits in world's mythology, like Greek , Germanic , Slavonic , Brazilian , etc. * When recalling, she will sing a portion of her login screen. ; * She is dressed as . ** The sharks from her joke are replaced by manatees. * This skin references historical accounts about mermaids, most likely describing and ; also loosely resembles the mythological . * She shares this theme with and . ; * Un-corrupted can be seen in the foreground of her splash art. * Her skin is based on the , a fish that dwells in the deep sea. * She shares this theme with and . ; * She celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 6 World Championship. ** She represents Wolf. * She shares this theme with , , , , and . Relations * "Sorry, fresh out of moonstones" implies Gregor knows something about the Marai Tidecallers (or is just making fun of Nami). * is searching for the , which is the only one that can create the Moonstone her people need to survive. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 April Fools Day